


Oh, the Things you can do With Headphones

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the one shots I write for Tsukkiyama Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

Yamaguchi was not jealous. Sure it would be nice if Tsukki actually listened to him for once, but there was absolutely no way Yamaguchi was jealous of a pair of _headphones_. That would be ridiculous. Just like it would be ridiculous if he were jealous of the people who sung the songs that Tsukki listened to with every waking hour he had to spare. It would be just as ridiculous if Yamaguchi seethed every time he saw Tsukki cover his ears with the damn things to ignore the entire world around him.

 ~

To say Yamaguchi was having a bad day would be an understatement. He had woken up late and was in rush to get to school that morning and by the time he actually made it to his first class, albeit 30 minutes late, he realized he had left all his homework on his desk at home. It wouldn’t have been a problem to copy the work from Tsukki had Tsukki not ignored his entire existence.

Tsukki, for whatever reason, decided that today he was going to have his damn headphones on during every god damn break to ignore the entire god damn world. Usually when he was in these moods he’d give a “Shut up, Yamaguchi” and they would move on, but never had he completely flat out ignored Yamaguchi. This hit Yamaguchi’s heart like a truck and broke right through it.

Yamaguchi was positive that practice would cheer him up and went to change as soon as classes let out. Only, he had left his practice clothes at home in his rush this morning and was yelled at by Daichi for a solid 10 minutes before being allowed to sit on the bench and wait for Kiyoko to give him something to help with.  

“Yamaguchi?” he looked up to see Suga standing above him. Suga smiled gently at him, “You look like you need some cheering up. Do mind if I sit next to you?”

Yamaguchi shook his head and allowed Suga to sit beside him. “Won’t Daichi yell at you?”

“No way!” Suga responded with mock offense. “Daichi would never get mad at me!”

“Hhmm? And why would that be?” Yamaguchi asked with a smirk. He might as well do something to brighten his day, even if that is picking fun at Suga.

“He just doesn’t, okay?” Suga responded with a blush covering his face. Yamaguchi began to chuckle at Suga’s pout. The moment ended, however, when a volleyball went flying across the gym at full force toward Yamaguchi’s face and hit him square in the nose.

It took about 15 tissues and almost 100 apologies from Noya until the bleeding to stop and Yamaguchi was back on the bench waiting for practice to end. Yamaguchi probably wouldn’t have been bothered, but Tsukki _didn’t look his way once_. Tsukki had showed absolutely no sign that he even knew Yamaguchi had gotten hurt. He just kept his full attention on spikes he needed to block.

_Fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid volleyball, and his fucking music, and his fucking headphones._ Yamaguchi couldn’t hate himself more than he did then. He had no right to feel this way just because he was having a bad day. There was no need to take it out on Tsukki who probably being the oblivious nerd he usually is. That didn’t keep Yamaguchi from wanting to cry for the rest of practice.

~

They had been walking for 5 minutes and Yamaguchi already wanted to break down. Tsukki had put his _god forsaken headphones_ on the moment they started the journey home and Yamaguchi wanted to scream. Just once he wanted Tsukki to ask him about his day, just once he wanted Tsukki to offer to get ice cream from the corner store, just once _he wanted Tsukki to acknowledge his existence._ All Tsukki cared about was his music and his _fucking dinosaur figures_.

And that was it. Yamaguchi broke down and cried. They were on the corner where they turned to head towards their neighborhoods and Yamaguchi just stopped and _started sobbing_. He didn’t even know if Tsukki had noticed and stopped. He just cried, and cried, _and cried,_ until all he was doing was taking fast breathes to get the air back in his lungs.

Yamaguchi froze when something large and slightly heavy covered his ears and his favorite song was suddenly swimming around his head. He looked up to Tsukki with a light blush covering his cheeks and his head turned to the side so as not to look Yamaguchi in the eye. Tsukki grabbed the tips of his fingers and pulled Yamaguchi forward as he began walking towards his neighborhood. Yamaguchi was too weak to protest and allowed Tsukki to lead him without a fight.

Tsukki quickly go them to his house and in his room without having to pass many people. Tsukki gently took the headphones off Yamaguchi’s ears tossed them on his desk. Yamaguchi was quick to wrap his arms around Tsukki’s waist as the ladder practically covered Yamaguchi’s body with his own.

“They only played songs I like,” Yamaguchi stated not sure what to say.

“I have a playlist for you,” Tsukki said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh. _Of course he has a playlist for me._ Tsukki frowned, “What’s so funny? Oi, stop laughing, Tadashi!” In one last attempt to stop Yamaguchi to stop laughing (and hopefully cheer him up), Tsukki bent down and pressed his lips firmly against Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi gasped but didn’t pull away. Actually, Yamaguchi just stood there in shock until Tsukki pulled away.

“You- why did- You just kissed me!” Yamaguchi stuttered as his face turned a bright red and he covered his lips with both his hands. Tsukki stared at him with a blush going to his ears and down his neck.

“I thought since you were having a bad day, that you might cheer up, you know, since kissing releases hormones such as serotonin, dopamine, and oxytocin that make you happy. Kissing also lowers blood pressure, and also raises your self-esteem, and I know you don’t think highly of yourself, you really should though…” Yamaguchi could only stare. Tsukki _never_ rambled.

“I can’t believe you actually researched kissing,” was all Yamaguchi could say before standing on his tip toes and pulling Tsukki down to kiss him again. Yes, this was definitely going to cheer him up.

Yamaguchi still hated those headphones, though.


	2. Cooking

“Hey, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi waited a moment for his boyfriend to respond while absentmindedly pushed Tsukki’s headphones away from the pillow.

“What do you want, Tadashi?” Tsukki rolled over so he was facing Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki, lets bake some cookies,” Yamaguchi really didn’t know why he was suggesting something so odd in the middle of the night but he assumed the outcome would be interesting.

“I am not baking cookies at one in the god damn morning, Tadashi.”

“Please, Tsukki! It’ll be funny!”

“Absolutely not. Go to sleep, Tadashi.” Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi towards his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller one’s body.

“Please, Kei.”

~

Tsukki watched as his boyfriend, dressed in only his pale blue boxers and one of Tsukki’s band shirts, went around the kitchen to find what they would need to bake their early morning cookies.

“You know, most couples have sex when their parents are out of town. I highly doubt anyone else bakes cookies at one in the morning.”

“Yes, well,” Yamaguchi was standing on his tip toes to reach for the mixing bowl at the top of the cabinet. “Sex is nice, but as we already did that I thought we’d have a little adventure.” He placed the bowl on the counter a little too enthusiastically.

“And baking cookies at ungodly hours is what you call an adventure?”

“You can’t forget singing Disney songs at the top of our lungs,” Yamaguchi made his way towards Tsukki and wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s bare chest.

“Only if you sing the female parts,” Tsukki started pulling his hands through Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Of course. Your manliness would be at stake if you were to sing the female parts.”

Tsukki narrowed his eyes, “Is that sarcasm, Tadashi?”

“It might be.”

~

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi was trying (and failing) to hold back his laughter. “Tsukki, you have flower in your hair.”

“And whose fault might that be, Tadashi?” Tsukki was desperately trying to brush off the flower that now covered his entire upper body thanks to his klutz of a boyfriend. He sighed as he looked at the rest of the kitchen that was now mostly covered in ingredients. “Your mother is going to kill us!”

“She won’t be home for another night. We have time to clean this up!” Yamaguchi was attempting to stay positive but it was difficult when he thought for sure Tsukki would be angry at him.

“Let’s just stop for now. We can shower and then go back to bed.” Tsukki reached for Yamaguchi’s hand and began to pull him out of the kitchen.

“But what about the-“

“We’ll finish them tomorrow,” Tsukki cut him off as they reached the bathroom and Yamaguchi giggled.

“It already is tomorrow, Kei.”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this at like 10 at night... I almost forgot to add in the headphones... I'm really tired  
> Sorry it's so short


	3. Skirts

Yamaguchi wore skirts. He wore dresses, too. He never wore them out in public but he loved wearing them at home.

Tsukki had a goal. He was going to get Yamaguchi to wear a skirt in public. This, however, was going to be a very difficult feat.

~

“Tsukki, I am not wearing this to Suga-san’s house!” Yamaguchi exclaimed after Tsukki suggested that he wear the outfit he had on to Suga’s place later that day.

“I don’t understand why not. You look pretty in it.” Tsukki wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi who was standing in front of his full body mirror. Yamaguchi was wearing a pale pink skirt with a white sweater that had small, yellow flowers stitched in it. In Tsukki’s completely ignorant and biased opinion, Yamaguchi looked absolutely stunning.

“You’re only saying because you have to,” Yamaguchi frown and tried to shove Tsukki off, but Tsukki only held him tighter.

“I’m saying because it’s true! Please, wear it, Tadashi.” Tsukki nuzzled Yamaguchi’s neck causing the smaller boy to shiver. “No one is going to judge you. Please, Tadashi. There is absolutely nothing to worry about.” Tsukki began placing kisses down his neck.

“If you don’t stop that, we might not make it at all.” Yamaguchi was desperately trying to get out of wearing a skirt to their team’s party and what better way than not going at all.

“I much as I would love to, I really don’t want Daichi on our asses about not going.”

“Kei!” Yamaguchi whined as Tsukki let go of him and started heading towards the door.

“If we don’t go we’ll be late!”

“Fine! At least let me wear your headphones around my neck. They make me feel more secure.” Tsukki smiled softly at Yamaguchi and took his headphones from around his neck and gave them to Yamaguchi.

“I will never understand why those make you feel better,” Tsukki sighed and made his way back to the door.

“Wait, Kei,” Tsukki groaned and turned towards his boyfriend. “Sandals or vans?”

“I don’t care, Tadashi! Just hurry up!”

~

“Tsukishima-san! Yamaguchi-san! You made it!” Suga opened the door wider for them to enter. “You look very cute, Yamaguchi-san!”

“Oh, uh, t-thank you!” Yamaguchi glanced up at Tsukki who gave him a soft smile of encouragement. “Thank you for inviting us!”

They followed Suga inside and were quickly given greetings by the teammates they passed. Asahi and Daichi also made a point to compliment Yamaguchi while the others acted as if nothing was different. To say that Yamaguchi was feeling a bit more confident would be an understatement. He was suddenly holding his head high and his back was straight.

  _He always becomes more confident in skirts._ Tsukki couldn’t be any more proud of his boyfriend than he was now. Yamaguchi never wore skirts outside of his house but even then he always stood a little taller and talked a little bolder. _Yamaguchi was really fucking powerful in skirts._

“See, Kags!” Hinata’s voice was suddenly filling Tsukki’s ears and was immediately ready to protect Yamaguchi at all costs. Tsukki refused to let some shrimpy, red-headed, dumbass ruin his boyfriend’s day.

“Kags, I _told_ you wearing a skirt would be okay!”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

Yamaguchi and Tsukki looked at each other in surprise. That was not what either of them had expected from the idiot duo. They turned towards the kitchen where they saw Hinata and Kageyama arguing over Hinata’s too loud voice. Yamaguchi quickly made his way towards them with Tsukki right behind him.

“Kageyama, you wear skirts, too?” Yamaguchi asked quietly when he reached them. A blush covered Kageyama’s face and tried to respond but was failing to use actual words.

“He does! He looks really cute in them, too!” Hinata answered with far too much enthusiasm.

“I bet he does! We should go shopping together one day, Kageyama! That would be fun!” Yamaguchi was bouncing a bit as he talked and Tsukki found far too adorable to be legal.

“Y-Yeah,” Kageyama was able to stutter out an agreement and Yamaguchi’s face completely lit up. Maybe he could start feeling more comfortable being in skirts and dresses in public if he found more people to support him.

~

“Give me my headphones back.”

“No way!”

“We’re back at your place, why do you still need them?”

“I look good with them around my neck!”

 “That’s great and all, but now we need to go to bed. I refuse to let you sleep with my headphones on!”

They had both already changed into their pajamas- Tsukki in sweatpants and Yamaguchi in a shirt and his boxers- but Yamaguchi still refused to give up the headphones.

“I’ll only give them back if you kiss me!”

“It’s too late for this,” Tsukki mumbled and pulled Yamaguchi into a kiss which quickly lead to Yamaguchi being pushed onto the bed and Tsukki landing above him. “Can I have them back _now_?”

“One more kiss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I think this was a bit longer than the last one! idk though.   
> Also, I'm a sucker for genderfluid Kags and idk why.  
>  I wanted to add in Suga wearing skirts, too, but it's almost 11pm and I'm really fucking tired, so maybe I'll just write something separate for that...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really did look up the health benefits of kissing.


End file.
